gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Fluorite
|Gender = Genderless |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |Hair = Mint green |Gemstone = Rainbow fluorite |Gem Type = Fusion |Affiliation = Crystal Gems |Occupation = Guardian |Alignment = Crystal Gems |Status = Inactive |First Appearance = May 12th, 2016 }} Rainbow Fluorite is the fusion of Garnet (by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, Pearl and Ice. She replaced Parisite. Appearance Rainbow Fluorite has styled mint green hair and fog skin, plump lips, the top of which is teal. She has an unknown amount of eyes. She has eight arms, a thin build, and a small chest, torso, and hips. Like Alexandrite, she has a second monstrous mouth with a dark teal tongue, which is hidden by her face.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149103760432/ Her gemstones are embedded in her upper palms, forehead, chest, and her sternum. Pre-regeneration (debut) She wore a V-neck sleeveless dark royal purple top with large, pointed shoulder pads, which were teal underneath. She wore a fat crescent-shaped dark pine green visor that lacked a bridge. She had a teal waistband which connected to an inverted dark royal purple triangle along with her pelvic area. She had teal leggings which ended at the knee and connected to a pair of violet knee-length boots. Her top three sets of arms wore a pair of dark grey elbow-length gloves, two pairs of elbow length gloves, and light forest green armbands on her lowest set of arms. Post-regeneration (previous) She wore a rounded triangular deep V-neck top with white shoulders with a black-purple neckline surrounded by a teal section. She has a dark pine green visor that splits into five and acts more like lenses. She had a teal waistband that connected to a pair of black-purple leggings that split off into a pair of real "boots." Her arms wore light purple, violet-pink, and dark grey shoulder-length gloves, while her lowest set of arms wore light forest green armbands. Third regeneration She wears a rounded triangular top with white shoulders, a black-purple neckline, and a lower teal section. She has a dark pine green visor that splits into five and acts more like lenses. She has a black-purple waistband which separates her white leggings with a teal-blue waistline. Her leggings split off into a pair of black-purple "boots." Each of her hands wears a pair of black-purple, violet, or purple elbow-length gloves, with the exception being her lower set of arms, which have dark grey elbow-length armbands. Current regeneration Rainbow Fluorite's outfit became bluer as of her redesign. Though she keeps mostly the same shape, she now sports a star-shaped neckline, navy shoulder pads, and a rounder boot outline. S=In this regeneration, she loses two parts of her formerly split-in-five visor. Personality GemCrust describes Rainbow Fluorite as an unstable fusion that can't maintain herself for too long.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147953785722/ She is more chatty than Alexandrite but can sometimes be as stoic as Sapphire. She also seems to enjoy her multiple abilities and weapons.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149099233512/ Rainbow Fluorite has "a rock'n'roll personality."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149296399202/ Abilities Rainbow Fluorite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Rainbow Fluorite is able to summon all the weapons and control the powers of all their components and the fusions within them. ** Pyro-Cryo Breath: Rainbow Fluorite is able to create a plume of fire and a storm of ice from her mouth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159060813647/ Trivia * Rainbow Fluorite was, at some point, GemCrust's favorite fusion of his authorship.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154129329157/ * When asked who is formed more often, Rainbow Fluorite or Alexandrite, GemCrust answered the latter to be, simply because it's easier to form her, she's more stable.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149436373112/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Rainbow Fluorite exhibits a combination of colors inherent in Fluorite crystals, such as purple, blue, green, clear and yellow and, as such, it blends all of the properties of each color. * Fluorite is a highly protective and stabilizing stone, useful for grounding and harmonizing spiritual energy. * Fluorite heightens mental abilities, assisting in rapid organization and processing of information, and can bring mental clarity and stability to an otherwise chaotic situation. * Fluorite absorbs negative energies from the environment and is effective at Auric and Chakra cleansing, Fluorite can also shield the user from psychic manipulation. Gemstones Gallery Rainbow Fluorite 2.0 height.png|Rainbow Fluorite's size comparison to her component Gems. IMG_0704.PNG|Size comparison to Alexandrite. Unfinshed fusion 2.png|An early design. Rainbow Fluorite purp pants.PNG|A discarded design. References Category:Ice Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Quintuple Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Original Characters